


| My Crush Is My Twin Brother Soulmate |

by ItsJustGina



Category: Vocaloid, soul mate - Fandom
Genre: F/F, Soulmates, Yuri
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-19
Updated: 2020-05-30
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:00:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23212162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ItsJustGina/pseuds/ItsJustGina
Summary: Rin Kagamine has a crush on a girl not only that her crush is destined to be with her twin brother!!??. Will rin keep her feelings a secret forever... or will she spill her feelings to Miku. Who knows read to find out
Relationships: Hatsune Miku/Kagamine Rin
Comments: 1
Kudos: 9





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> (I sorry if it sucks or my grammar sucks too. This is my first time writing a fanfic especially on this website I hope you like it and I would love some feedback on my writing)

~ Soulmate Part - 1/2 ~

I know it's wrong to have these feelings especially. Since I have these weird feelings for another girl and She's also my brother's soulmate. There's no way I'll ever tell her about these feelings I have for her. I just have to keep it a secret from her…

Forever….


	2. It's Not My Story... It's His

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> At the beginning of the chapter Rin explains the world and how it functions after explaining she starts telling her story.

_**~ Soulmates Part - 2/2 ~** _

This World foundation is based on soulmates. When you meet your soulmate you get this feeling in your chest like you have known this person your whole life and a mark appears on your skin when you meet them. It doesn't matter what gender your soulmate is or age. But that doesn't mean you have to marry your soulmate.

There are some people that are against marrying their soulmates. Like my parents, they aren't soulmates and they got married and had me and my twin brother Len.

They say that even if you don't wanna be with your soulmate you'll still end up with that person whether you like it or not at least that's what I heard.

Anyway, this is my story. My first name is Rin and my last name is Kagamine. And I have a twin brother. We get along most of the time we may fight sometimes…. Who am I kidding???... We fight a lot and I mean a lot

But Enough about me you want to hear the juicy part of this story already, not all these little details. ____________________________________________

**Rin Pov -**

"So today we're gonna finish reading XXXXXX now everyone please turn to page number 51 so we can start reading," my English teacher said tiredly taking another sip of his coffee.

This is so boring ughhh…. Luckily this is my last period so I can go home and sleep after this. I sighed….. So I Might as well pay attention... ___________________________________________

**Ring!!!**

"That's enough for today you can all go now" my English teacher yawned tiredly taking another sip of his coffee Everyone scrambled out of the classroom. Leaving me to pack up my things and go as well, as I neared the classroom door I felt a tap on my shoulder.

The first I turned my head to see her best friend in the whole world Miku. This is Miku. We have known each ever since we were in diapers you're probably wondering how... Well, our parents knew each other; they actually were the best of friends in high school.

So Miku's parents would come around a lot, and they would take her with them. "Hey, how long have you been, there??," I said "A long time actually…. I was calling your name but you weren't responding… what were you thinking about anyway??" "U-um oh it's nothinwg anyway let's go…" I said stuttering "....sure let's go," Miku said grinning ____________________________________________ 

The both of them walked down the hallway towards the exit door in silence. Rin peeked at Miku from time to time while walking down the empty hallway. she's so pretty.. Uuuggghhh why does she have to be so pretty, have some self-control Rin you can't like her.

I told myself, trying to convince my reddened cheeks to go away. Stop blushing, stop blushing. I repeated over again and over again in my head.

"Len!!" Miku shouted "huh?? Len..??" I turned my head towards the window Miku was staring at. "Rin look!!" Miku Shouted ecstatic while pointing out the window.

Out the window was Len practicing with his soccer team and yes Len plays soccer. I know I was surprised too when he said he joined the soccer team my parents were too. But I have a feeling the only reason he joined was to impress Miku. I turned my head back at Miku. She had the brightest smile on her face, it was so bright it could probably light up a dark room.

But I guess it makes sense since this isn't my love story, it's my twin brother **len**. 

**To be Continue**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Sorry it was short)


End file.
